The present invention relates generally to mounting brackets for flexible conduits and, more particularly, to such brackets configured for use in mounting flexible conduits to fixed panels or other supporting structure.
During the past several years there has been increased use of flexible tubing, commonly known as PEX(copyright) tubing that is being used by many plumbers in running water lines versus the-age old copper tubing product.
Prior art clamping structures suffer from the disadvantage that the flexibility of the conduit itself and the manufacturing tolerances between the conduit position and the position of the supporting structure tend to require significant manipulation of the conduit with respect to the bracket for affecting installation, particularly when the tubular conduit requires a close bend, such as a 90xc2x0 bend or a U-bend. This is often the case during sinuous installation of tubing used in radiant heating, as the tubing is stretched from end to end of a room.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new, simple and efficient bracket or stationary support member for securing flexible tubular members to supporting structures.
A further object of the invention is to provide brackets of such character that they can be used to support tubular members having bends of varying size and shape ordinarily required.
A still further object of the invention is to provide brackets of such character that tubular conduit members can be secured thereto readily, but which are maintained in place after installation.
In accordance with the present invention the brackets may be made of a suitable stamped metallic material and of such construction as to have a substantially elongated, arcuate, continuous channel for supporting the flexible conduit. The channel generally includes an intermediate portion, a proximal end portion and a distal end portion, each portion being defined by first and second continuous sidewall members for sidewise support of the conduit. One of the sidewalls includes an outer defining margin configured to follow the arcuate contour of the channel. The second oppositely disposed sidewall has an undulating marginal contour defining and intermediate crested area which extends upwardly above the outer arcuate margin of the first sidewall to provide additional sideways support of the flexible conduit. The proximal end portion of the bracket is formed with a configuration that conforms to a semi-circular configuration of an opening in an affixed mounting plate. The mounting plate includes an inwardly extending semi-circular flanged portion preferably including peripheral notches to permit the flange to be crimped towards the proximal end portion of the bracket for temporary support during a spot welding or other permanent means for holding the bracket in direct connection with the mounting plate.
The mounting plate of this invention has been improved to provide a notched out area extending from the flanged portion of the mounting plate to allow a plumber, or other installer, to facilely insert the bracket at any position along the tubing line. That is, the entire unit has been specifically designed to provide ease in mounting of either a straight or bent portion of the flexible tubing. Further, the mounting plate of this invention includes a general xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shaped embossment for added strength and rigidity when being positioned on a supporting structure. A multiplicity of apertures are provided in the marginal edge of the mounting plate for receipt of fasteners, such as nails, screws, or the like.
The stationary clamping device of this invention is readily adaptable for fastening to a basal surface flexible tubular articles, such as plastic tubing used in the plumbing trades, and more recently, for transporting heating water or other fluid in radiant heating installations. More particularly, this invention relates to improvement in devices for fastening such tubular articles to stationary supporting structures wherein the aforementioned tubing or conduit emerges from an opening in the stationary supporting structure and then being bent to accommodate surrounding circumstances, such as closely positioned studs, joists or other beam-like supports that might interfere with an installation of the flexible tubing.
Heretofore, stationary clamping devices, clips or other bracket-like structures have utilized supporting members that entirely surround the tubing or which provide clamping surfaces that may interfere and abrade the outer surfaces of the flexible tubing or conduit. It will also be appreciated that such devices have been difficult to install, particularly in relatively xe2x80x9ctightxe2x80x9d installations.
The present invention provides a clamping device which includes two cooperating elements, namely a sheet-like mounting plate and a supporting bracket member extending from and supported by the mounting plate. The mounting plate includes a plurality of apertures for receiving fasteners, such as nails or screws. The mounting plate further includes a notched-out area with a configuration defined by angularly disposed marginal edges which converge inwardly towards one another and terminate in a semi-circular inwardly extending flanged area. The flanged area is arranged to extend into the aforementioned opening in the supporting structure. The mounting plate further includes an embossment which is preferably of xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shape and which extends inwardly to provide lateral strength in the main supporting directions. The bracket member for supporting the tubular conduit is also preferably stamped from sheet-like material and includes a continuous arcuate channel for supporting the flexible conduit. The channel is further formed to provide general angular configuration for extending the tubular conduit outwardly from the mounting plate to directly support the conduit in spaced relationship from the mounting plate and its supporting structure. In particular, the arcuate channel of the bracket member includes oppositely positioned sidewalls for sidewise support of the flexible conduit. The sidewalls and channel defines a proximal end portion, an intermediate portion and a distal end portion for removable support of the conduit. That is, the intermediate portion of the bracket member has one sidewall extending upwardly from the channel surface to provide a crest-like margin extending above the outer margin of the opposite sidewall in an undulating fashion to taper downwardly towards opposed end portions, and wherein the distal end portion is provided with an enlarged marginal area which has been formed to bend inwardly to thereby provide a partial enclosure for grasping and retaining the conduit and thereby minimize adventitious movement of the conduit with respect to the bracket member. At the proximal end of the bracket member, the first-mentioned sidewall is tapered towards the mounting bracket to provide a semi-circular formation mating with the inwardly extending semi-circular flange and be fastened thereto by spot welding or other securement means.
Thus, the clamping device permits a very convenient support means for a tubular member which may be bent to conform to the contour of the channel portion of the bracket member and which tubular member may be retained by the distal end portion and proximal end portion by a snapping action without need for threaded screw-type clamps or the like. The nipping or snapping action may be done with one hand and a natural elasticity of the flexible conduit will act to be retained in place.